1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to lithography systems and, more particularly, to reducing relative motion between components of a lithography tool.
2. Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, lithographic and projection printing techniques are used. Lithography is a process used to create features on the surface of substrates. Such substrates can include those used in the manufacture of flat panel displays, circuit boards, various integrated circuits, and the like. A frequently used substrate for such applications is a semiconductor wafer. During lithography, exposure optics located within a lithography apparatus project an image in a reticle onto the surface of a semiconductor wafer. The wafer is disposed on a wafer stage. The projected image produces changes in the characteristics of a layer of the wafer. For instance, a photoresist layer deposited on the surface of the wafer is etched with a pattern during the process.
Step-and-scan lithography techniques may be used to expose a wafer. Rather than expose the entire wafer at one time, individual fields are scanned onto the wafer, one at a time. This is done by moving the wafer and reticle simultaneously such that an imaging slot is moved across each field during the scan. The wafer stage is stepped between field exposures to allow multiple copies of the reticle pattern to be exposed over the wafer surface.
As described above, components are required to move in step-and-scan lithography systems. Acceleration of system components during their movement can cause a reaction load or reaction movement in components of the system being moved against, and in the support structure. Reaction movements or reaction loads lead to relative motion between critical components, which leads to reduced operational precision for the lithography system. Hence, what is needed is a method, system, and apparatus for reducing reaction loads, and relative motion among lithography system components.
The present invention is directed towards an apparatus, system, and method for configuring a lithography tool with a dual isolation system. In one aspect, an isolated base frame is supported by a non-isolated tool structure. A wafer stage component is supported by the isolated base frame. The wafer stage component provides a mount for attachment of a semiconductor wafer. A reticle stage component is supported by the isolated base frame. The reticle stage component provides a mount for a reticle. An isolated bridge provides a mount for a projection optics. The isolated bridge is supported by the isolated base frame. Radiation from an illumination source passes through a reticle mounted at the provided reticle mount to a surface of an attached semiconductor wafer. A pattern of a mounted reticle is transferred to a surface of an attached semiconductor wafer.
In another aspect, an isolated bridge provides a mount for a projection optics. The isolated bridge is supported by a non-isolated base frame. A wafer stage component is supported by the non-isolated base frame. The wafer stage component provides a mount for attachment of a semiconductor wafer. A reticle stage component is supported by the non-isolated base frame. The reticle stage component provides a mount for a reticle. An isolated optical relay is supported by the non-isolated base frame. The isolated optical relay includes at least one servo controlled framing blade. The one or more servo controlled framing blades are configured such that radiation from an illumination source would be framed and imaged onto a reticle mounted at the provided reticle mount. The radiation would pass through the reticle plane to a surface of an attached semiconductor wafer. A pattern of a mounted reticle would be transferred to an attached semiconductor wafer surface.
Further aspects of the present invention, and further features and benefits thereof, are described below. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein and form a part of the specification, illustrate the present invention and, together with the description, further serve to explain the principles of the invention and to enable a person skilled in the pertinent art to make and use the invention.